Many inpatients hospitalized in various departments or floors often get an intravenous infusion. The intravenous infusion often consumes a long duration. When the inpatient getting the intravenous infusion wants to leave the sickbed and go around, a drip infusion stand is needed to hang the drip bottle during moving of the inpatient. As a result, the drip infusion stands could be moved and placed in different departments or floors. The conventional drip infusion stands usually are formed in single color and style, and difficult to distinguish the departments or floors they belong. Hence some departments or floors could have shortage of drip infusion stands, and managing the drip infusion stands becomes difficult.
A conventional drip infusion stand 10 commonly used in hospitals, referring to FIG. 1, includes a foot stand 11 and an upright post 12 mounted thereon. The upright post 12 is extended upwards to a selected height and coated with baking lacquers on the outer surface. The baking lacquers tend to be peeled off upon impact. The upright post 12 has the top end fastened a drip suspension rod 13 by soldering. The conventional drip infusion stand 10 usually is monochromatic and difficult to distinguish which department or floor it belongs. Hence it is difficult to instantly return the drip infusion stand 10 to its original department. It often happens that some departments or floors have shortage of the drip infusion stand 10.